The Beginning
by Gryffen
Summary: A new member to SG-1 reveals some history for the team, and also starts a new chapter in everyones lives. Can they survive the unfolding events?


Title: The Beginning chapter oneRating: 13+

Pairing: Royan/Tolgarn

Spoilers: a few episodes but no big spoilers

Classifications: Action/Adventure Torture/Horror Romance/non-fiction

Disclaimer: The original character of Royan and Tolgarn are mine, as are a few other characters; but the main characters and the whole brilliant idea of SG1 was MGM/GEKKO. hails

Summery : A new team member joins the SGC, bringing adventure, romance and angst for them.

**The Beginning : chapter one**

I followed the General's aide into the office and as I stood in front of him at attention and saluted, the General nodded and pointed me to a chair beside the desk. I sat down and heard the door close behind me and a screen go over the door window.  
"Lieutenant, you're being transfered tomorrow to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. I'll brief you on all the aspects of your job details and then let you go, as you have a serious amount of work to do before you are picked up tomorrow at 0600hrs."  
He handed me the files and began the briefing on my new assignment as 2IC of Medical Staff and as the new medic to the top team in the SGC. A couple of hours later I left with a box full of files and headed back home to pack and organize other details with family and friends. Later that night I was busy packing up the last of my cases and boxes when the phone went off. Finding it on top of the cabinet, I answered to a male voice saying my name.  
" Daniel! I thought you were in Egypt on that massive survey." 

The next morning I left Washington DC and headed from Andrews AFB to Cheyenne by car. We arrived early evening and drove to the complex past heavily posted guards and numerous security checkpoints. The Airman took took me down the checkpoints and handed me the main ID that I required to move around freely in the base. We were ushered through a busy corridor and several minutes later we arrived outside an office. He knocked twice and a voice called for us to enter and close the door, we stood to attention and saluted.  
"Stand easy Lt. Jackson," he said waving off the Airman.  
"Thank you Sir," I replied.  
He walked around and shook my hand, handing me a glass of water. He sat opposite me and we had a small chat before we actually began talking about my new assignment. For the next three hours or so i sat there listening to numerous details and signing many forms, finally I had found the one place I knew I would belong.

Around 20 minutes later, after being given clearance and the General having my gear moved down to my temporary quarters, he gave me a personal tour of the main parts of the base that I would need to know about for tomorrow. We headed into a large area which turned out to be the main gym area, two men were sparring on the thick mats and I smiled as I saw the smaller man defend himself against the large bulk of the other man.  
"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c," shouted the General.  
Both men turned around and removed their gloves and helmets. saluting to them both the Colonel saluted back and the other man bowed.  
" Jack, Teal'c. This is Lt. Royan Jackson, she is SG-1s new medic and also Doctor Fraiser's 2IC."  
I smiled and we stood there and chatted for a little while before we split up again and the General took me down the elevator again and into a level that was designated 23 and Labs. We headed along and the next room we headed into appeared to be some sort of mech lab with many assorted computers and other gadgets kicking about in various stages of bits and bobs. A woman came out of a small storage cupboard near the end of the lab, she never saw us until the General gave a little laugh as he saw her sit down and fiddle with a piece of technology I had never seen before.  
" Major Carter!" he said.  
Standing up and facing us, I smiled and saluted her, she saluted back and grinned.  
" Major Carter, this is Lt. Royan Jackson. The new medic for SG1 and Doctor Fraiser's 2IC. I have some things to take care of, would you please give her the rest of the tour around the base, and then collect her when its time for chow?"  
" Yes Sir, would be a pleasure," she replied.

The General left us there and Major Carter put away her instruments and equipment and then grabbed her passcard; we headed down the elevator again and into the Infirmary, and many other places, before heading to my quarters so I could get organized. As i stood outside the elevator waiting for it to arrive, i turned to the Major and asked her a question.  
"What's the Stargate?" I inquired as she smiled.  
" Ahhh, that will have to wait till Wednesday. Tomorrow we are going house hunting, we organize your new gear ,and get you brought up to date with all the new aspects of the base and anything you are not sure of, okay?"  
I nodded and smiled back.  
"Oh, one rule. My name's Sam!" she said  
"Cool, Royan then," I said back grinning from ear to ear.  
We laughed and headed to the commissary for a late dinner and then back to my quarters so I could rest and get some sleep.

000000000000

I ah, started doing these about the start of the series when it came on...just decided to keep my character in it and move it along...tell me what u think.


End file.
